El secreto de sus ojos
by ERIASp
Summary: ¿Cres en el amor a primera vista? ¿Aun si no sabes su nombre? Nanase Haruka si, (UA, MakoHaru) Nanase Haruka emprende una búsqueda para saber donde se encuentra el chico de ojos verdes que ocupa la mayor parte de su mente desde que se fue. (Basado en la canción El secreto de sus ojos de Shé) Por favor den me una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

El secreto de sus ojos...

Estaba en un parque observando como los demás niños jugaban mi abuela estaba vigilándome desde una banca hablando con las mamas de otros niños, subí las escaleras para llegar a una casita con una resbaladilla pero cuando llegue a ella me detuve de golpe porque vi a un niño de ojos grandes verdes mirándome fijamente sonriente que al parecer hace poco estaba dibujando algo.

-Hola- Dije casi como un susurro.

-Hola- me dijo el niño dejando de lado la hoja y los crayones.-Toma, te hice un dibujo- Dijo el niño mientras me daba la hoja de papel con un dibujo algo extraño.

-¿Qué es?- Tal vez sonara brusco pero enserio no sé que es.

-Es un secreto- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo?- Dije sin pensar.

-Es que ahora no puedo me tengo que ir - Dijo para empezar a tomar sus colores.

-Ah, vale... oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dije apresurado pues quería saber su nombre.

-Lo siento me voy ya, adiós- Dijo aventándose por la resbaladilla.

Cuando me fije para ver si lo alcanzaba a ver pero ya no había rastros de él, mi abuela me llamo y me baje por las escaleras para irme con ella del parque.

-12 años después-

Estoy en la orilla de la playa, a unos pasos enfrente de mi esta el chico que he perseguido desde los 7 años con esos ojos verdes que puedo sentir como me observan hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron entablamos una conversación sin necesidad de palabras solo bastaba con lo que transmitían nuestros ojos avance decidido a no dejar que se escape como siempre... Pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose me saco de mi sueño.

-Ryugazaki...- Digo con un aura oscura envolviéndome, como se atrevía a despertarme.

-Nanase-san... encontramos algunas personas que entran en su descripción-

-... que haces parado ahí... tráelos- Dije con una diminuta esperanza.

-como dese- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para al fin retirarse.

Todos estos años he compartido mi vida con hambres increíbles, hombres de todo tipo, vi cuerpos casi perfectos, curvas inimaginables, he derrochado fortunas pero ninguno me sirve, cada día despierto sobresaltado porque sueño que sus ojos me vigilan, me observan y me persiguen.

La puerta de mi recamara se abre dando paso a algunas personas que podrían ser el chico que estado esperando, cuando veo que Rei cierra la puerta me levanto y camina hacia los que están enfrente de mí y me pongo a inspeccionarlos, pero como siempre el chico que busco no está entre ellos.

-Fuera todos- Digo cortante mientras saco la misma cantidad de siempre de Yenes que me cobra Rei por traer a esas personas.

Me cambio con ropa más decente para recorrer el camino de siempre, pasar por el parque después el centro revisar la plaza y terminar con la playa.

Cuando voy caminando por la calle noto como las madres alejan a sus hijos de mi, muchos dicen que me volví loco sin mas... sé que una mirada así no ellos la vieron jamás, algunos me piden que los trate de describir pero lo siento aquellos ojos no se pueden definir.

Llevo mucho tiempo en busca de la mirada de aquel niño, estoy empezando a pensar que quizás debería rendirme apenas me quedan fuerzas para seguir adelante llevo esperándole desde que se largo sin despedirse.

Me fui al mismo lugar donde lo vi la ultima vez, quise pensar que regresaba y que lo volvería a ver de repente, mire hacia el horizonte y no puede ser, ¡estaba allí! me vio, lo vi y entonces yo lo perseguí salí corriendo detrás de él.

Lo perdí de vista pare, mire hacia todos lados pero se me escapó y encontré un trozo de papel roto que estaba justo en el suelo parecía que aquella pista venia directa del cielo.

Aquella nota, mantenía la fragancia de ese chico, es la misma sensación de cuando éramos pequeños, el dibujo es algo extraño, no sé qué significa, todo ha sido tan real que hasta ha parecido un sueño.

"Hace tiempo que te observo, también me acuerdo de ti, el dibujo es otra pista, para llevarte hasta a mí, nunca dejes de buscarme, como yo te busco a ti, gracias por aquellos días, por cierto, mi nombre es Makoto"


	2. Chapter 2

_**EL SECRETO DE SUS OJOS...**_  
 _Mis manos empezaron a temblar después de haber leído la nota... Makoto ... ¡Makoto! se llama Makoto_  
 _Corrí a mi casa lo mas rápido que mis pies me dejaban tenía que buscar el dibujo que me dio Makoto cundo éramos niños tengo que encontrar a Makoto._  
 _Cuando llegue al centro alguien se aferro a mi muñeca cuando mire a ver quién era note que era Rin..._  
 _-Haru... tenemos que hablar- me dijo jalándome hacia una cafetería._  
 _Cuando me soltó para sentarse en una mesa con vista al atardecer no pude evitar decir.-Lo siento Rin, me alegro de verte pero... tengo que ir a casa a buscar al chico de ojos ver...- Ni siquiera me dejo terminar cuando se levanto enojado._  
 _-¡HARU! Despierta de ese sueño, cuantos años has buscado al dichoso chico de ojos verdes el cual nadie más lo ha visto crees que no se que ya te acusan de loco... cuánto dinero de tu familia has gastado... y no has encontrado nada, ¡Olvídalo ya!- Dijo Rin para terminar dándole un golpe a la mesa._  
 _-Estas equivocado... hoy encontré una nota él existe y me ha dejado escrito su nombre y otro dibujo se llama Makoto-_  
 _-Muéstrame la nota- Dijo para extender su mano._  
 _Saque la nota y se la entregué me hizo una señal para decirme que salgamos de la cafetería, cuando llegamos a la calle Rin termino de leer la nota pero nunca la entrego en cambio la rompió a la mitad, cuando me avente hacia el para detenerlo no conté con que me empujara al piso cuando me levante de nuevo y llegue a él ya era tarde Rin a había roto la nota de Makoto._  
 _-Toma la- Dijo para aventar los trocitos de mi única esperanza al piso después simplemente se fue._  
 _Mis piernas me fallaban no paraba de temblar así que no me sorprendió el hecho de que caí de rodillas al suelo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente solo sé que vi como todas las personas seguían su camino algunas sin querer me empujaban y yo solo seguía sumergido en mi tristeza._  
 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo una voz tranquila agachándose para quedar a mi altura._  
 _-... No lo sé...- Dije para levantar un poco la vista._  
 _-¿Porque lloras?- Dijo la persona enfrente de mi justo donde estaban los trozos de la nota de Makoto... espera ¿llorar? No sabía que estaba llorando._  
 _-Perdí mi única oportunidad para encontrarlo- Me limpie la cara y empecé a tratar de recoger los trozos de papel._  
 _-Toma, te ayudo- Dijo la extraña persona para extenderme los trozos que faltaban- Haru... no te rindas- Cuando tome los trozos el extraño se levanto y me extendió su mano la cual tome sin pensar._  
 _-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Dije para soltar su mano._  
 _-Lo siento me voy ya, Adiós- Dijo con una sonrisa que alcance a ver atreves de la capa que no vi que traía._  
 _-Oye espera- Dije estirando una mano pero como se estaba huyendo tome la capa y el a correr la jalo haciendo que se desprendiera dejando su rostro a la luz de la luna._  
 _-Makoto- Dije con una sonrisa empecé a caminar hacia él._  
 _-Haru... me encontraste- Dijo para por primera vez no salir corriendo sino para acercarse más a mí._  
 _-Makoto- Sin pensar me avente hacia Makoto para darle un abrazo uno del que no se pudiera escapar aun queriendo._  
 _Makoto solo sonrió y me de volvió el abrazo, cuando levante un poco la cabeza nos quedamos viendo a los ojos y como en mi sueño sus ojos verdes me hablaban, Makoto tomo mi mejilla y levemente poso sus labios sobre los míos._  
 _Después de eso ya nunca hubo la necesidad de buscarlo porque siempre estaba a mi lado, con Rin hicimos las paces más bien dicho le agradecí porque gracias a el encontré a Makoto o el me encontró, los del pueblo se dieron cuenta de que no estaba loco y gracias a Makoto mi vida estaba completa._  
 _El secreto de sus ojos... es que mi otra mitad era él, que nuestras vidas estaban destinadas y nuestro amor predicho._

* * *

No puedo creer que lo empecé y termine hoy, gracias a Andy TachibanaNanase me hiciste el día y por ti y las personas que lo hayan leído, no se me quita la sonrisa. En fin gracias a los que me dieron una oportunidad.


End file.
